Jak Sasuke Itachiho vydírat zkoušel
by theConfusedConfusion
Summary: Kdo by nechtěl mít za bratra úžasného Uchihu Itachiho? Odpověď je prostá: jeho bratr. Sasuke si ale přísahal, že ty jeho kanadské žertíky jednou provždy ukončí. AU


Vzduch se tetelil zimou a poslední cáry léta se přelévaly na obzoru jako matné vzpomínky, vzdálený náznak tepla a příslib slunce šeptaný svůdným hlasem. Avšak zanikal v jekotu mrazu a kvílení chladu valícího se ze všech stran, zahalujíce svět v jiskřícím oparu. Štiplavá zima se zákeřně plížila pod vrstvy kabátů, zalézala pod nehty, bodala do tváří a uvězňovala konečky prstů v ledovém sevření. Avšak veškerý mráz ohlodávající krajinu nebyl nic proti chladu vyzařujícího z Uchihy Sasukeho. Nesl se kolem něj spolu s jeho obvyklou aurou temnoty a způsoboval, že se mu studenti na chodbě bezděky vyhýbali obloukem ve snaze nemrznout v tom psím počasí více, než je nutné.

Dokonce i Sakura se k němu toho dne nepřiblížila blíž než na dva kroky, jenom sledovala z povzdálí, a přitom si sem tam dýchla do dlaní. Ino, která jí ráno potkala v kampusu školy a v dobrém rozmaru se k ní připojila, se na něj podívala s přimhouřenýma očima.

„Dneska má tak špatnou náladu až z toho mrazí…" podotkla, Sakura jenom mlčky přikývla.

Židle kolem Sasukeho normálního místa, kde člověk obvykle mohl narazit na dvě až tři dívky bojující o právo sedět blízko černookého chlapce, zely prázdnotou. Zmíněný mladík se nezdál, že by si to uvědomoval. Seděl bez pohnutí jako socha z mramoru, oči upíraje přímo před sebe někam do míst kde obvykle stával učitel. Pedagog však nyní při výkladu nervózně přecházel z jedné strany třídy na druhou, pečlivě se vyhýbaje místu, kde spočíval Uchihův pohled, snad ze strachu aby se neproměnil v ledovou sochu.

Důvod Sasukeho rozladění byl prostý. Jmenoval se Itachi, i když tomu jménu by se každý tvor v okolí deseti kilometrů s alespoň minimálním pudem sebezáchovy vyhnul.

Proč jenom musí mít staršího bratra, který se vyžíval v kanadských žertících?! Dnešní ráno se pro malého Uchihu stalo peklem v okamžiku, kdy zasedl ke snídani a do svého černého čaje si nasypal sůl, která se zázračně objevila v cukřence. Jeho vinou! A protože by před bratrem nikdy nepřiznal, že si sladí čaj, byl nucen celý ten šálek vypít jako by se nic nestalo a ještě přitom snášet Itachiho potutelné úsměvy. Tohle se stávalo vždycky, když měl dobrou náladu, zaklel toho rána Sasuke a jal se mazat si na toust bílou temperu. Nebýt Itachiho kočičích reflexů, musel by si jeho milovaný bratr ten akryl vymývat z vlasů. Takhle ale jenom skončil Sasuke drhnutím stěny pod přísným dohledem své matky a proudem nadávek svého otce že hází pečivem po jídelně._ ITACHI_. Bude trpět…

„Ahoj, Sasuke!" poděšené tváře se začaly otáčet, kdo má odvahu oslovit Uchihu v takové náladě. Že se obtěžovali. Narutův zářící úsměv a slunečná aura se nezadržitelně hrnuly k nehybnému černovlasému studentovi. _Ještě dva kroky a překročí pomyslnou hranici,_ blesklo Sakuře hlavou, ale než stihla myšlenku dokončit, byl už Naruto dávno za hranicí.

„Jak se má Itachi?" Někdo evidentně pud sebezáchovy postrádal. Jelikož se to nedalo říct o zbytku studentů, zjistil najednou blonďák, že se s Uchihou nachází v místnosti sám a že se tu začíná povážlivě ochlazovat.

Než se ovšem stačilo cokoliv stát, rozrazila dveře ředitelka, zhluboka se nadechla a z plných plic začala…

"…!"

… a opět za sebou potichu zavřela, opatrně než si jí stačil některý z chlapců všimnout a s vražedným pohledem se obrátila na Sakuru, která přišla oznámit problém v učebně dějepisu. Protože si však byla dobře vědoma osamocení těch dveří, co ji dělili od zuřícího Uchihy, Tsunade jenom něco neslyšně zasyčela, popadla Sakuru za zápěstí a klidila se z dosahu dřív, než Uzumaki o pár vteřin později proletěl právě těmi samými dveřmi, stále ještě nechápaje co udělal špatně.

Šílenství točící se kolem Uchihy (ovšem až v dostatečné vzdálenosti od něj) ukončil až Itachi který s úsměvem na tváři přijel vyzvednout bratříčka ze školy. Černý sporťák zabrzdil smykem a z oblaků prachu vyšel dědic rodu Uchiha, na pozadí hrála epická hudba (kouzlu okamžiku nijak neubralo že Uchiha jenom zapomněl vypnout rádio), v černé košili, oči zářící, vlasy v typickém ponytailu a na tváři výraz co vyrazil dech osmdesáti procentům přítomných. Včetně Sasukeho. I když tomu spíš vyrazilo dech, když ho Itachi dobromyslně rozcuchal a pak přátelsky poplácal po zádech (nechávaje za sebou lísteček „_Miluju roztomilá koťátka_") a potom se ho s nonšalantní elegancí zeptal, jakpak se dneska měl. Bylo slyšet zatajený dech plný očekávání, kdy se stane něco _strašného_. Následoval vzrušený šepot, protože se nic nestalo.

„Vážně se ho _dotknul_?!"

„On ho _nezabil_."

„Co se _stalo_?!"

„_Jak_ se to-„

„_Kdo_ to je?!"

„To je přece Uchiha Ita-"

„_Neříkej to!_ Vidělas, jak dopadl Uzumaki."

„Vážně má Sasuke rád koťátka?"

„Třeba se mnou konečně půjde na rande, když mu pořídim kočku!"

„Hej, to byl můj nápad!"

To je ale fešák ten Itach-"

„_Sakuro!_"

„No jo, ale_ je_."

S tímto posledním komentářem, který už vůbec nebyl pronesen šeptem se, k jejich nemalé radosti a k nemalému zklamání zbytku školy, dva bratři konečně dostali do auta, které zmizelo v oblaku kouře a tiché vrnění jeho motoru zaniklo ve výkřicích hádající se Ino a Sakury.

„Ten měl _perfektní _zadek."

„Ne, _Sasuke_ má perfektní zadek."

„…tenhle byl za hranicí perfeknosti."

„Teda ten váš chlapec proti Itachimu vypadá jako děcko" To byla Tenten. Obě zbylé dívky se pro jistotu ohlédly, jestli to zakázané slovo nějakým zázrakem nedolehlo až k uším jejich spolužáka než souhlasně přikývly.

-ooo-

V autě poněkud napjatá nálada. Malý Uchiha se snažil, seč mohl, ale s Itachim zářícím štěstím se bohužel více než "poněkud napjaté" atmosféry nedokázal dopracovat.

„Bratříčku, nejseš rád, že sem tě přijel vyzvednout ze školy?"

Odpovědí mu bylo něco mezi zasyčením a zavrčením. Sasuke se věnoval vyklepávání třpytek, které se nějakým zázrakem ocitly v jeho ebenových vlasech. Výsledkem ale pouze bylo, že se mu nalepily i na košili.

„Itachi. Jestli okamžitě. Nepřestaneš. S těma žertíkama. Tak…" Sasuke chvíli váhal, jestli už situace dosáhla dostatečně kritických výšin, aby mohl použít TU výhružku. Nebyl člověk, co by vyhrožoval planě a kdyby byl náhodou nucen svou pohrůžku (která byla, řekněme, na jedno použití) dodržet, přišel by tím o svou jedinou páku na Itachiho. Jeho bavící se bratr a Sasuke bez šance ho zastavit. Z toho pomyšlení se mu udělalo mdlo.

„Nejsem ale úžasný bratr, no jen mi řekni, kolik z tvých spolužáků má v tomhle počasí tak obětavé příbuzné, že je odvezou rovnou ze školy až domů, hm? Vsadím se, že polovina z těch lidí ani nemá starší sourozence, chudáci…" Itachi, který v dobrém rozmaru pokračoval v monologu, si jeho stížností vůbec nevšímal.

Sasuke zaklel. Ty třpytky byly růžový. Bylo rozhodnuto.

„_Jestli okamžitě nepřestaneš, řeknu otci o Kisamem."_

Požadovaný efekt jeho prohlášení se dostavil v zápětí. Itachi ztuhl v půli věty a nálada v autě poklesla o několik stupňů (společně s teplotou, protože v Sasukeho případě byly tyto dvě veličiny přímo propojené, a v okamžiku kdy se narušila Itachiho slunná přívětivost už zde nebylo nic co by bránilo globálnímu ochlazování).

„To bys neudělal." Itachi to řekl tónem člověka, který si je až ošklivě jistý že_ udělal_.

Sasuke se neobtěžoval odpovídat, jenom si dal záležet, aby z auta vystoupil dostatečně pomalu a dal tak bratříčkovi dostatek času setřít pastu z kliky, vyběhnout napřed po schodech a zmizet v domě dřív než on vůbec, prošel vstupní branou.

S potměšilým úšklebkem zaznamenal hluk ozývající se z chodby, který až neodbytně připomínal zvuk padajícího kýblu s vodou. Sasuke přemýšlel, jestli se dotyčný předmět náhodou ještě před pár minutami nenacházel důmyslně naaranžovaný nad dveřmi do jeho pokuje. Nakonec (se značnou dávkou zadostiučinění) dospěl k závěru, že něco takového by mu přeci jeho milovaný bratr neudělal.

Když něco v podobném duchu zmínil při večeři (ach jak Sasuke miloval ten božský klid, který mu byl dopřán při jídle…) byl odměněn zuřivě přikyvujícím Itachim, který najednou zbledl, jako by si na něco vzpomněl, spěšně se omluvil a zamířil do koupelny, ze které se nějakou chvíli ozývalo zvonění šamponových lahviček, než se starší Uchiha vrátil ke stolu a zmateným členům rodiny. Kdyby byl Sasuke byl bratra podezříval (což ho samozřejmě ani v nejmenším nenapadlo) byl by možná byl hledal souvislost s jeho podivným chováním a prázdnou krabičkou od barvy na vlasy co našel dříve toho dne v odpadkovém koši. Ale protože Sasukeho mysl byla čistá jako lilie a prostá jakékoliv pochybnosti že jeho milovaný bratr by mu nebyl schopen provést něco takového, pouze Itachimu věnoval zmatený pohled (dal si záležet, aby to byl opravdu _nevinný_ zmatený pohled), s potěšením se chopil vidličky (která by někomu méně důvěřivému než Sasuke připomínala předmět, ze kterého někdo na poslední chvíli setřel vteřinové lepidlo) a pokračoval nikým nerušen v jídle.

-ooo-

Ino, která se právě oddávala vášnivé debatě s Karin, najednou zaskočilo.

„Nemůžeš říct, že jeho starší bratr je _jako_ bůh když Sasuke je Bůh, a zároveň tvrdit, že mu Sasuke nesahá ani po kotníky!" pokračovala Karin ještě chvíli ve snaze vdechnout svému tvrzení logiku, než si všimla, že plavovláska jejím argumentům už nějakou chvíli nevěnuje pozornost. Podívala se, co mohlo natolik upoutat pozornost vyšší dívky a oněměla v půlce slova. Jenom civěla na Uchihu Sasukeho, ledového prince, který doslova _zářil, _a sem tam zamrkala, aby se přesvědčila, že se jí to nezdá.

Kolem černovlasého mladíka se pomalu rozlévala vlna ticha, kterou vzápětí následovala další, o něco větší vlna šepotu. Jestliže Uchiha budil pozdvižení, když měl špatnou náladu, Sasuke v náladě dobré byl úkaz nevídaný a šeptaná slova se šířila kampusem školy jako požár, nechávaje za sebou myšlenku _CO_ mu asi zlepšilo náladu jako nahořklou chuť popela. Každý, kdo s černovlasým géniem někdy přišel do styku, si byl vědom toho, že to rozhodně nebylo nic hezkého. S trochou štěstí dnes neskončí svět.

„Viděli jste ho?"

„To má vážně _dobrou_ náladu?"

„To je nemožný, třeba ho jenom někdo zdrogoval."

„Sám od sebe pozdravil Uzumakiho!"

Skutečně, blonďatý student, který byl poctěn dokonce třemi slovy od svého obvykle nemluvného nejlepšího přítele, ho nyní doprovázel do jejich další společné hodiny.

„…a potom jsem se pokusil Sakuru-chan políbit, ale víš jaká je, ale ten monokl mám ještě od minula takže to vlastně vůbec nic nezhoršilo…"

„Hn."

„Víš, jak si mě včera prohodil těma dveřma, no tak za mnou přišla Tsunade ať to uklidim, čarodějnice, a já sem říkal, že to není moje vina, ať jde za tebou, no a trochu sme se pohádali a možná sem po ní hodil kalamářem a pak sem zůstal po škole…"

„Hn."

„A naproti Karininu domu otevřeli novej rámen, je lepší než Aoiho ale zase horší než u Trea i když dávaj větší porce…"

„Hn."

Naruto pokračoval ve svém monologu, naprosto si neuvědomujíce Sasukeho změnu nálady, i když byl stále ještě trochu překvapený, že se dneska ještě nedostali do rvačky. A taky ho dneska ráno pozdravil, sám od sebe, třeba se ze Sasukeho nakonec přece jenom stane sociální člověk, jeden nikdy neví…

Vstoupili do třídy a pohledy které Uchiha celé ráno přitahoval, se mu nevyhnuly ani zde. Jev tak nevídaný jako Sasuke s dobrou náladou téměř zastínil fakt, že se baví s Narutem už patnáct minut a zatím se nezačali prát. Sedl si na své místo, na tváři spokojený úšklebek a nenechal se vyvést z míry ani dvěmi dívkami lísajícími se k němu s obou stran. Ne jeho náladu nemohlo toho rána zkazit nic, ani to kotě s růžovou mašlí kolem krku ležící na jeho stole….Počkat. Na jeho lavici bylo kotě. Kočky, ze všech zvířat, nenáviděl černovlasý chlapec nejvíce. A jedna byla na jeho stole. S růžovou mašlí. S nápisem "pro Sasukeho". V jeho mysli najednou s nepříjemnou ostrostí zaplálo jedno jediné jméno.

„ITACH-!" Jeho výkřik zadusil záchvat alergického kašle.

-ooo-

O pět minut později seděl školní idol s opuchlýma a zarudlýma očima na ošetřovně, propalujíce pohledem nejbližší živou bytost, kterou byla shodou okolností školní sestra Shizune. Nepříjemně se pod jeho pohledy ošívala a se zamumlaným „tady máš, za chvíli to přejde" mu podala sklenici vody a dvě bílé pilulky, evidentně toužíc dostat Uchihu z místnosti dřív, než se uchýlí k něčemu nepěknému, jako třeba vraždě. Shizune měla svůj život ráda.

Černovlasý student však nejevil nejmenší známky toho, že by zamýšlel opustit ošetřovnu. Místo toho, nyní už opět ledově klidný, vytáhl z kapsy mobilní telefon a zmáčkl tlačítko předvolby, pohodlně se usazujíc na nemocniční lehátko.

„Otče, jde o Itachiho."

Krátké ticho, ve kterém Sasuke poslouchal odpověď volané osoby, dávalo tušit, že otec není o nic výřečnější než jeho nejmladší potomek. Kdyby se Shizune zoufale nevěnovala jakési neodkladné činnosti u svého psacího stolu, která zahrnovala nervózní přerovnávání věcí, nemálo zbytečných pohybů rukou ale především předstírání, že se v místnosti ocitla naprostým omylem, jistě by si vsadila, že na druhé straně drátu se ozvalo pověstné „Hn." Byla by vyhrála.

„Je gay. Má přítele. Jmenuje se Kisame."

Sasuke zmáčkl červené tlačítko a po tváři se mu rozlil škodolibý úsměšek. Kdybyste se zeptali Shizune, řekla by, že byl děsivý. Možná byl důvodem omluvenky na zbytek vyučování kterou mu podala, zatímco za ním zavírala dveře. Napočítala do tří a zhluboka vydechla.

-ooo-

„Mikoto, říká ti něco jméno Kisame?"

„...Nemyslím drahý, proč se ptáš?" Žena zvedla hlavu od vaření.

„Zdá se, že náš nejstarší syn se zapletl s osobou tohoto jména"

„Ale ne, Itachi se zadlužil? To vůbec nezní jako on." Její hlas přetékal emocemi, které dávaly tušit, že ať už její andílek udělal cokoliv, Fugaku by měl zaplatit ten správný obnos.

„Myslel jsem tím spíš, že má přítele."

„Ah, to je dobře, věděla jsem, že by Itachi něco takového neudělal." Vrátila se k míchání omáčky.

„Tobě nevadí, že dědic rodu se potlouká kolem s nějakým darmošlapem?" Iritace v jeho hlase byla jasně patrná.

„Ale ne, hlavně že je šťastný." Mikoto se usmála. „Mladí se mají milovat."

Fugaku se na chvíli nechal vyvést z míry vzpomínkami na své mládí. Při představě, že Itachi, jeho prvorozený syn, by prováděl po nocích něco podobného jeho úsměv rychle zmizel. „Jenom doufám, že ho to přejde."

Mikoto se zdála spokojená s konzistencí svého kuchařského výtvoru a sundala pánev z plotny. „Hmmm, Kisame… to už sem někde slyšela…"

„Měl by být zodpovědný, přece jenom je pro Sasukeho vzor." Černovlasý muž se opět mračil.

„Nejmenuje se náhodou Hoshikageho dědic Kisame?"

Fugakova tvář se okamžitě vyjasnila. „Ach no samozřejmě! Jak sem mohl zapomenout. Pak je všechno v nejlepším pořádku. Hoshikage Kisame." Opakoval zálibně a v duchu si přepočítával, kolik je hrubý výdělek firmy Hoshikage, jedné z největších firem potravinového průmyslu v Japonsku. Po tváři se mu rozlil spokojený úsměv.

-ooo-

Itachi, který přišel do místnosti právě v čas, aby zaslechl jméno Kisame, zbledl a neuvěřitelnou rychlostí se otočil k odchodu, vysílaje tichou modlitbu aby zmizel nepozorován.

„Itachi,"

Uchihu polil studený pot. Proč mu to Sasuke udělal? Jak mohl?

„Ano otče?" Hlas zněl klidně jako vždycky avšak Itachi bojoval s touhou zavřít oči a přihrbit se v očekávání otcových dalších slov.

Co však ale rozhodně neočekával, bylo obětí a „Jsem na tebe hrdý synu." Řečené silným hlasem, než před něj otec postavil konvici čaje s tím, že s ním chce mluvit o jeho zářné budoucnosti a slibném potenciálu firmy Hoshikage. Mikoto stála za ním a šťastně se usmívala, a s naprostou rozhodností oznámila, že "toho okouzlujícího chlapce prostě musí poznat."

Itachiho tvář, kdyby byla schopná zrcadlit emoce, by se postupně přelila z překvapené, oddechnuté ke šťastné a vzápětí škodolibé (to když si vzpomněl na svého malého bratříčka).

Není nutno podotýkat, že následujícího rána si Sasuke svůj šálek čaje nevychutnal.


End file.
